This core will coordinate and provide: 1. human volunteer PMNs;2. batches of human endothelial cell lines (pulmonary microvascular hMVEC);3. imaging and optical experiment facility (FRET, 3D reconstruction, multichannel imaging and cytometry);and 4. efficient use of a perishable inventory of labeled primary and secondary antibodies. At present the Core is equipped with two digital deconvolving microscopes and Beckman Coulter flow cytometer and full tissue culture capabilities. Both scopes are equipped to perform live or fixed cell 3D imaging in upto 4 color channels. The Core is staffed by personnel who are highly experienced in all aspects of primary human cell culture and various imaging methodologies. The core will actively move into the future (2-4 years), 1. by linking data to national databases (primarily the GEO project) and 2. expanding its own repertoire of analytical methods before the need arises, 3. Linking to other core analytical efforts (NMR, MS, microarrays) within the TCG.